Рай-Дэй Блэйд
Рай-Дэй Блэйд ' ('らいでい・ザ・ブレード, Raidei za burēdo) — так же известен как "Рай-Дэй Лезвие" или "Демонический клинок", девятый (в манге четвертый) член команды Ганг-Хоу-Ганс которому было приказано убить Вэша Урагана. Личность Рай-Дэй это самурай, который ищет знания и уверен, что найдет его только когда встретится лицом к лицу со смертью. В аниме, он выражает гнев том, что Вэш отказывается сражаться с Рай-Дэем и собирается разобраться с истинной целью, утверждая, что он хочет настоящее сражение с Найвсом или Легато, но не с Рай-Дэем. Несложно догадаться, что он слегка спокойная личность от чего достаточно посмотреть на его внешний самурайский вид, где Рай-Дэй способен убить человека не показывая своих чувств и сделать это убийство доволе таки холоднокровно, в его привычку вошла давняя традиция жевать соломинку во рту. Так же происходя от японских корней Рай-Дэй знает японский язык. Внешний Вид Он представлен как человек со средним ростом (169 см) с загоревшим оттенком кожи, черными волосами, прическа которых заключается на самурайскую традицию с длинным хвостом сзади. Аниме версиb Рай-Дей лезвие очень похож на Рай-Дей в манге, за исключением того, что он не носит роликовые коньки. Сюжет Аниме Пятая Луна Взяв под контроль тело мёртвого мужчины, Легато передаёт через него Вэшу требование прийти в город Август, угрожая жизнями жителей города Август. Вэш вынужден устроить в городе переполох и заставить жителей его покинуть. Когда город наконец опустел, Вэша приветствует один из членов Ган-хо Ганс — Джи Майн. В качестве демонстрации беспощадности к проигравшим Вэшу он предъявляет тела убитых Монева «Шторма» и Доминики «Циклоп». Пока Вэш Ураган сражается с Джи Майном в их столкновение вмешивается ещё один участник Ган-хо Ганс — Рай-Дей и прерывает при помощи ударной волны своего меча от чего Вэш успешно уходит от атаки в сторону, где между ними идет небольшой разговор и где Рай-Дэй раскрывает свое имя и замечает своему напарнику Джи Майну, что если бы он не прибыл именно сейчас то сам Джи Майн был бы уже размазан Вэшем по стене однако тот выстреливает своими копьями в Рая, но тот поспешно отражает атаку Джи, а после спрашивает у Майна слышал ли тот хоть слово с разговора Рай-Дэя и Вэше (поскольку сам Джи Майн решает, что Рай-Дэй решил украсть его жертву) на что сам Джи отвечает, что не слышал и не желает, как вдруг замечает что укрепление из кожи которое было прикреплено к его двум щитам попусту обрываются, и щиты падают на землю. Рай-Дэй говорит, что тот проиграл еще до начала схватки, поскольку Вэш при помощи одного выстрела сумел немного порезать защитную кожу, после чего сам Рай-Дэй убивает Джи Майн и немного заводится от силы, что исходит от трупа Джи Майна (по крайней мере, он так сам считает, поскольку уверен что сама сила проявляется на волоске от смерти) а после просит у Вэша исполнить его заветное желание на что Вэш молча, надевает на себя очки, а Джи благодарит его и между ними начинается схватка, где Рай-Дэй вновь при помощи меча делает очередную волну, которая устремлено движется на Вэша на ото вновь уходит от атаки и стреляет в противника на что Рай-Дэй прикрывается бывшим щитом Джи Майн а после запускает его в Вэша но это было лишь прикрытием поскольку сам Рай подпрыгнул в то же время от чего разрушает щит на несколько частей и нападает на Вэша с воздуха, но Ураган вновь неуклюже уходит от каждой атаки Рая затем Вэш вновь делает выстрел по Раю но тот отражает пулю своим лезвием и говорит тому чтобы Вэш сражался серьезно но Вэш произносит что будет стрелять так чтобы не убить того поскольку считает это милосердием воина на что Рай говорит что ему тошнит от надменности Вэша и что тот не может сконцентрироваться а затем между ними вновь происходит небольшой разговор от куда Рай рассказывает что он знает что Вэш не является человеком поскольку и см Дэй таким не является он называет их "дьявольскими куклами" или же проще демонами в это самое время за ними наблюдают Легато и Мидвалли Хорнфрик как Рай-Дэй сносит ударом здание города на что обращают внимание Милли и Мерил, которые в это время прибыли в город Август чтобы найти Вэша и отправляются к нему но Милли останавливает Мерил однако та убегает и та преследует ее по другую же сторону города Рай-Дэй продолжает сражаться с Вэшем и вновь повторяет чтобы тот сражался, всерьез запуская в него ударную волну своего меча и сбивая Вэша с ног который замечает что это очень мощная ударная волна однако от нее тоже можно увернуться затем Рай бежит на Вэша называя того трусом но сам Вэш стреляет по держателю навески здания (видимо бара) от чего та падает возле Вэша и тот использует ее в качестве прикрытия и нападает на Рай-Дея сверху применяя в ход свой спрятанный пулемет на что Рай думает что сейчас умрет однако Вэш целится в его плечо от чего сам Рай-Дэй быстро использует свою катану и выстреливает лезвием в плечо Вэша тем самим ранив его а затем выстреливает в того со своей винтовки состоящей из ножен меча Вэш падает на землю и теряет свои очки в это время к нему подходит Дей и говорит что Вэш его разочаровал а затем вновь проводит серию выстрелов по гуманоидном тайфуне и вновь произносит ранее уже произносившим фразу Моневом что Вэш является обычным обманщиком а затем спрашивает что так ничего от того не увидит и просит показать тому хоть что-то а в это время при помощи паралитических способностей к Вэшу обращается Легато который активирует уже ранее использованное оружие "рука Ангела" которая уничтожила город Июль. Рай-Дей удивляется странному оружию Вэша, в это время Милли и Мерил стоят на обломках где ранее сражались Вэш и Рай от чего Мерил находит кусок красного плаща Вэша и думает его подобрать, но ее останавливает Милли а в это самое время перед ними за зданием возникает очень яркий свет который излучает рука Ангела Вэша от чего Милли быстро увозит Мерил с места сражения тем временем рука Вэша полностью принимает свой облик, но Вэш старается направить оружие не на Рай-Дэя, а в верх в небо, а сам Рай мысленно произносит что чувствует смертельный ужас, который сковывает все его тело и что это то к чему он так стремился а после осознает что никакого просветления не существует, Вэш кричит чтобы тот убирался пока не поздно, но Рай не может сдвинуться с места и Вэш поднимает руку в верх в то время когда Николас подъехал к городу Август и смотрел за происходящем в это время рука Вэша выстреливает в не небо и выстрел попадает в пятую луну делая там большую дыру стирая при этом весь город. За этим по прежде наблюдают Легато и Мидвалли, а так же Милли и Мерил. Позже из обломков выбирается Рай-Дэй который осознает, что это был смертельный ужас но вдруг слышит вопрос, который том задал Вульфуд о том как тому удалось выжить? Рай-Дэй узнает Николаса (поскольку тот был в Ганг-Хоу-Ганс) а после вновь задает тому вопрос о местонахождении Вэша урагана, но Рай не знает, но предлагает Николасу убить его вдвоем, поскольку слишком опасно оставлять Вэша в живых, но Николас выстреливает в Рай-Дея и убивает его. Манга Прошлое О его родственниках ничего неизвестно, но полнее возможно предположить, что он имеет японские корни происхождения. Неизвестно, где он выучил все свои приемы самураем. Он утверждает, что сражался во многих битвах и тренировался на трупах своих врагов. Когда-то в своем прошлом он отказался от своей человечности, чтобы обрести силу, согласно тому, что он сказал, что он продал свою душу самому дьяволу, чтобы овладеть техникой стиля самураев. Арка Пятая Луна Рай-Дэй был среди тех членов Ганг-Хо-Ганс, которые были свидетелями второго пришествия Найвса, он также присутствовал в то время когда Легато был искалечен Найвсом и когда Вэш сделал огромный кратер на луне. Арка Возрождение нашего бизнеса Two years later he was present at a meeting of the Gung Ho Guns, where they got their new objectives byLegato, primarily to make Vash suffer rather than kill him, and destroy the image of humanity he made for himself. After this meeting, Rai-Dei went after Vash on a giant sandworm. When he caught up to Vash, he challenged him to a death match, and was rather surprised to find fellow Gung Ho Guns member, Nicholas D Wolfwood, with Vash. Rai-Dei however had no qualms about Wolfwood watching him battle Vash, so long as he didn't interrupt his match with Vash. The battle began quickly with Rai-Dei gaining the upper hand by surprising Vash with the speed of his blade, coupled with that of his special roller skates. Арка Самурай Шоудаун Rai-Dei proved to deadly serious during this death match, unwilling to underestimating Vash in the least. After a few moves, Wolfwood tried to help Vash, but both Rai-Dai and Vash told him to stay out of it. Rai-Dei managed to dodge every bullet Vash threw at him, almost defeating him, but Vash used a combination of sumo technique with his gun style and managed to win, much to the chagrin of Rai-Dei. Арка Вульфуд After being defeated, Rai-Dei was given a chance to live a normal life by Vash, but he refused to take it, saying that he had given up on too much to get to this point and he tried to kill Vash from behind, but he was shot and killed by Wolfwood. Триган: Возвышение Этот сингл - дань уважения манге "Триган" и прелюдия к фильму "Триган: Переполох в пустыне". Манга сосредоточена на одном из противников Вэша Паникёра. После спасения маленького городка от бандитов, мастер фехтования Рай впервые задумался бросить скитаться по пустыне и остановиться на одном месте. Он остался в качестве защитника города, обучая фехтованию ребенка по имени Сарам, которая была под присмотром старшей сестры Рим. Однако город постоянно находиться под угрозой нападения, сможет ли Рай сохранить мирную жизнь или станет безумным клинком, который думает только об убийстве врагов? Способности и Силы Он носит меч со встроенным пистолетом, который может быть высвобожден из рукояти. Ганг-Хо-Ганс - как все члены этой организации, Рай-Дэй является выдающимся бойцом, способным убить в прямом бою множество обычных людей. Мастер фехтования - Рай-Дэй самурай, мастер школы одного меча Джиген-ситсу, практикует стиль Джигензан-итто. Для развития своего искусства до уровня, способного противостоять огнестрельному оружию, он использует особые роликовые коньки - они механизированные и не на колёсиках, а на шариках, позволяющих менять направление движения и двигаться невероятно быстро. Вкупе с собственной скоростью Рай-Дэя, способного отбить все пули автоматной очереди в упор взмахами меча, это делает его крайне опасным противником. Рефлексы и способность быстро сдвигаться из стороны в сторону сделали его более чем достойным противником для базового Вэша, способного увернуться с близкой дистанции от огня десятка автоматов, и при этом блокировавшего атаки Рай-Дэя с огромным трудом. Иай-дзюцу - искусство мгновенного обнажения меча с одновременным ударом. При скорости Рай-Дэя на роликах и его скорости удара радиус иай превышает десять метров, с этой дистанции он способен атаковать даже хорошо обученного стрелка до того, как тот успеет отреагировать и выстрелить. С этой дистанции Рай-Дэй и начинает поединок, не обнажая перед атакой меча - это расслабляет вооружённого противника, считающего, что он на безопасной дистанции. Двойная туманность - с большой скоростью объезжая противника с фланга и оказываясь сзади, Рай-Дэй наносит удар в спину. Скорость проведения приёма позволяет отнести его к иай. Удар кометы - тёмная техника, использующая сочетание холодного и огнестрельного оружия. Нажав на спусковой крючок, Рай-Дэй активирует скрытое в рукоятки катаны огнестрельное оружие. Однако использует он его не для выстрела по врагу, а для того, чтобы произвести выстрел в обратную сторону, в результате чего отдача от выстрела ускоряет колющий удар самого Рай-Дэя. Катана-Винтовка - 'Оружие Рай-Дэя представляет из себя самурайскую катану, которая обычно спрятана в ножны меча, но внутри самого цилиндра присутствует винтовка, которая может стрелять с противоположной стороны рукояти катаны от чего владелец данного оружия может убить жертву в самое неподходящее для нее время. 'Роликовые коньки - Являются оборудованием Рай-Дэя при помощи которого тот способен с большой скоростью объезжать противника с фланга и оказываться сзади от чего он может нанести критический удар в спину или же легко уворачиваться или отступать от схваток. '' '' Цитаты „'Если бы я не вошел в игру Вэш Ураган уже размазал бы тебя по стене, против самого Гуманоидного Тайфуна тебе не выстоять!'“ — К Джи Майн о Вэше Урагане. Эпизод 16 «Пятая Луна».'' ''„'''Ты не знаешь японского языка? Какая отсталость…'“ — к Вэшу Урагану. Эпизод 16 «Пятая Луна».'' '' „'― Ты тоже решил поучаствовать в этом представлении? ― Да, если это поможет мне глубже постичь воинское искусство. Я не упускаю шанс чему-то научиться. ― Чему же? ― Есть вещи, которые можно увидеть лишь на волосок от смерти ты тоже это испытал? ― Там ничего нет… только страх и холод. ― Я хочу лично в этом убедиться.'“ —''' разговор Вэша и Рай-Дэя. Эпизод 16 «Пятая Луна».'' Создание Рай-Дей был создан Ясухиро для его серии Триган манги и аниме. Прочее * В манге, он носит "роликовые коньки", которые позволяют ему двигаться на феноменальных скоростях.